Dentro de la Aventura (Tokyo Mew Mew y Tu)
by LoveKisshu1-Marcela143
Summary: Tu una gran fan de Tokyo Mew Mew, un suceso mágico y misterioso llevara a que entres dentro del anime, cumpliendo tu sueño de convivir con ellos, pero cual a sido la verdadera causa por la que este pasando esto? que es lo que te llevo a este suceso? Y tal vez, un alienigena de cabellera verde esmeralda llamado Kisshu se enamore de ti.


**Les traigo una nueva historia que se que les gustara**

 **1.- Tu seras la protagonista.**

 **2.- Tal vez te quedes con Kish (esa es sorpresa)**

 **3.- La trama enserio es buena.**

 **4.- Actualizare continuamente.**

 **Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

 **Me pertenece la trama de esta historia.**

Solo dos **observaciones:**

 **1.- Cuando haya una _ larga raya insertaras tu nombre, imaginando que eres tu a quien se dirigen los personajes.**

2.- Todo lo de letra '' _inclinada o cursiva''_ son **pensamientos.**

 **'Capitulo 1'**

-Odio la escuela!-grite mientras salia del automóvil de mi madre. Mi madre rodó los ojos y me sermoneo como era de esperase.

-Pues esta vida no es fácil, si no estudias no ahí trabajo y si no hay trabajo no dinero, y si no hay dinero no hay comida-me dijo, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Hubiera tenido mas efecto en mi si me dijeras que sin dinero no habría Internet-reí, mama abrió la puerta de nuestra casa, entre arrojando mi mochila en el piso, sintiendo como ese gran peso de responsabilidad que me acompaña desde las 7:30 am a la 12:30 pm se quito de mi tenso cuerpo, _como pueden generar tanto estrés en una chica de mi edad?_ pensé.

Después de comer, mire mi programa favorito, el cual trataba de una cafetería con varios jóvenes que eran meseros, bailaban cantaban y hacían y decían cosas que me dan gracia. Pronto pensé que este programa me recordaba a mi anime favorito, _Tokyo Mew Mew._

Pasadas 2 horas ya estaba yo en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama con mi laptop, abrí un poco las persianas de mi ventana y unos escasos rayos de luz se colaron por mi habitación, algunos incluso se posaban en mis brazos y piernas. Miraba en YouTube el episodio 51, después el 52.

Yo seguía con el mismo pensamiento desde que analice el anime correctamente.

-Dio la vida por ti mujer!-le grite al computador, mi pareja favorita era Ichigo y Kisshu, si lo se Aoyama era perfecto, pero a mi simplemente no me gusta lo perfecto, mi primer punto de vista, era tan serio, ami me gusta que un chico me haga reir, que se divierta, que sea adorable...y bueno creo que saben a lo que me refiero, Masaya Aoyama no es mi tipo. Yo estoy enamorada de los Cyniclones! con esas lindas orejas que los caracterizan. Pero mi favorito era Kish.

Y aceptaba que si un chico me robara mi primer beso, me siguiera a todos lados y quisiera matarme, también pensaría lo que Ichigo.

Pero vamos! si no hubiera sido por el ella estaría muerta! y por consecuencia todos en el mundo, cuantas veces le dijo que la quería?

Bueno esas tercas preguntas siguen rodando en mi cabeza durante 2 años, nunca comprendería a Ichigo.

Gracias a Dios! existe una pagina en Internet llamada FanFiction, donde millones de personas escriben historias sobre su película anime libro etc. favorito, y yo escribo especialmente en la sección de anime, Tokyo Mew Mew, donde ahí tanta gente incomprendida con la misma opinión sobre la mía, fans de Kisshu y Ryo que odiaron la pareja principal.

Leí durante tanto tiempo, parpadee y aparte la vista del monitor, los rayos del sol ya no estaban, mire hacia la ventana, ¡¿ya oscureció?!

Mire la hora eran las 11:30 pm y ni siquiera había cenado, baje lo mas rápido que pude a la cocina y tome un paquete de galletas de chocolate con dulce de vainilla blanco. Después de recibir un regaño de mi madre de porque no hab ía bajado a cenar, me fui a dormir, mis parpados se juntaban por mas que quería mantenerme despierta, así que cedí.

Mientras me quedaba dormida, pensaba en el Fic que había leído y con un ultimo pensamiento caí profundamente caída.

 _Desearía tener una aventura así_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Que frió,_ busque con mis pies las sabanas, pero no sentí nada solo, _piedras?_ con ese pensamiento me levante al instante, tal vez solo era mi imaginación, pero no fue así.

Ahí estaba yo en un oscuro callejón, tirada en el sucio piso, a mi lado botes de basura, ahí estaba una de las piedras que sentí, había muchas en ese sitio, escuche un ruido detrás de mi, no me podía mover, pero vi una sombra, y como pude salí de trance y me levante para correr fuera de ahí, cuando salí, mi gran sorpresa fue que solo era un tonto gato color café, bufe molesta.

-Hey tu!

Alguien me grito, gire hacia su dirección y mire a dos hombres, aproximadamente de 30 años, que venían hacia mi y me sonreían, yo me empece a asustar, así que me di media vuelta y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, escuche como me llamaban y empezaban a perseguirme, _maldición!_

Corrí por las calles de la ciudad, era tan raro que no me habría cansado después de tanto tiempo, pero mis piernas se movían solas de una dirección a otra, hasta llegar a un parque, me iba adentrando, hasta que pude ver una construcción, que realmente me sorprendió, no podía creer lo que veía, Café Mew Mew?

Llegue ahí, entre fuerte y estruendosos, golpes y gritos, que di a la puerta, me desespere, estaba asustada, sentí que me tomaron de la muñeca y empezaron a estrujarme, yo trataba de salir fuera de su alcance pero era inútil, todo pasaba rápido y yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, no quería ver nada de lo que pasaba, sentí como me acariciaba la espalda, hasta sobrepasarse y llegar a mi pecho, me sentí tan asqueada ante su toque, seguía gritando, escuche el rechinar de la puerta y la voz de un hombre.

Todo me dio vueltas, mi brazo se soltó, y caí al suelo con la retaguardia, retrocedí aun en el suelo, y sentí como un par de brazos me brindaron un cálido y suave abrazo por detrás, trate de apartarme por instinto, pero al ver la cara de aquella persona supe que estaba en buenas manos.

Escuche gritos enfurecidos, y mire como los dos hombres, se alejaban corriendo, seguía sentada en el suelo, me sentía confundida, no podía creer que he tenido una experiencia o mas bien tortura similar a esto.

-¿Estas bien?-levante la mirada hacia el chico que me hablaba, Ryo...

Sin siquiera darme cuenta susurre su nombre, a lo cual me miro extraño y confundido, Keiichiro dejo de abrazarme para ayudarme a levantarme. Seguía impactada, desperté en un callejón sucio y obscuro, corri por toda una ciudad, que ni siquiera conozco, casi me violan y mis salvadores son dos chicos de mi anime manga favorito, que alguien le diga a mi vida que me de un respiro por favor!

-¿Esta bien señorita?-pregunto nuevamente Keiichiro, yo asentí. Suspire, lo primero que pensé es: cálmate no sabes si esto es un sueño, piensa todo lo que digas y no hagas nada precipitado, calma, calma, calma. Me repetía una y otra vez, sentía que era uno de esos sueños que parecen tan reales pero no lo son.

.

-Venga entre un rato

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada dentro del Café Mew Mew en una de sus mesas, con un suave abrigo que pertenecía a Ryo, sobre los hombros y tomando una malteada de fresa. Keiichiro dijo que me vendría bien después del susto, ya saben por el azúcar.

-¿Y dime nos conocemos?-pregunto Shirogane que salia de la cocina y se dirigía hacia mi.

-No-dije no tan alto pareció mas bien un susurro. El tomo ha ciento al otro extremo de la pequeña meza.

-¿Y como es que sabes mi nombre?

Baka! me grite mentalmente, no les podía decir que soy una mega fan de su anime, ellos ni siquiera deberían de saber sobre la existencia de un anime sobre sus verdad y etc.

-Ammm no lo se-susurre nuevamente, bajando la mirada a mis manos sobre mi regazo, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar me sentía rara, nada de esto podía ser real ¿cierto?

-¿Entonces porque me llamaste por mi nombre?

-Ryo déjala en paz- lo regaño Akasaka mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió adorable mente, mi corazón se acelero y yo solo quería calmarme.

-¿Estas mejor?-me pregunto.

-Si, gracias- Dios! que bien que recordé no llamarlo por su nombre o esta vez seria sospechoso.

-¿Puedo llamar a mi casa?-pregunte algo tímida

-Claro que si-respondió Keiichiro, se retiro y pocos segundos después tenia el teléfono, mar que el numero de mi casa, pero por alguna razón la contestadora decía que marque incorrectamente.

Y adivinaran, si nadie contesto por mas que llame seguía pasando lo mismo. Estuvimos ahí hasta las 6:00 a.m. ya que cuando llegue aquí, sin noción de mis razones, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, supuse tal vez como la 1:00 a.m.

-Una pregunta ¿me podrías decir que hacías a las tres de la madrugada en medio de la calle sola?

-Ryo, te dije que la dejaras en paz.

-Solo es una pregunta.

Yo solo los observe, Ryo me miro en espera de mi respuesta, me encogí de hombros.

-Sinceramente no tengo idea, no recuerdo nada.

.

.

.

Estaba en la planta superior, escuchaba la voz de las Mews, como es que puedo pensar esto sin desmayarme? Shirogane y Akasaka me habian dado hospedaje, hasta que fuera necesario, habia pasado la noche en una habitacion de huespedes, nisiquiera pude dormir, esa noche, solo llore, pensaba y reia, por que eran demaciados sucesos por un lao fui atacada, peropor el otro estoy en el Cafe Mew.

Asi que ahi estaba yo, a punta de escalera, a punto de decidir si bajaria a saludar, o me esconderia en mi habitacion. Pero si ellas son como lo demuestran en el anime, y se que asi sera porque ya tenia de prueba a el rubio y el castaño, tendrian que recibirme con mucho gusto y compacion. Comenze a bajar silenciosamente, y cuando llegue solo escuche voces de asombro, ahi estaban.

Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, Ichigo...

-¿Ichigo?-susurro Mint

-¿Si?

-¿Quien es ella?

Yo sonrei timida y salude con una mano.

-Me llamo _ (inserta tu nombre)

-Mucho gusto, pero ¿quien eres?-pregunto aun algo confundida Ichigo, yo pense que seria lo mejor decir la verdad.

-Ammm soy una invitada-suspire- anoche fui atacada y pedi ayuda; Shirogane y Akasaka me salvaron.

Ellas me miraron con asombro, Pudding sonrió y se acerco a mi

-Eres muy linda na-no-da!-. dijo a lo que yo mentalmente chille, _no puedo creer que las este conociendo!_ pensé.

-Gracias Pudding!

-Como sabes mi nombre na-no-da?-tonta había vuelto a meter la pata, pero pienso rápido y encontré la solución.

-Akasaka-san me hablo de ustedes-sonreí, todas asintieron entendiendo, Ichigo iba a decir algo cuando...

-Chicas ahí una emergencia!-llego corriendo Ryo, pero se sorprendió al verme, de seguro olvido que estaba aquí, baka. Fue hacia la cocina y minutos después salio Keiichiro con una tarta, y sonreía amistoso.

-(tn)_-chan, debes tener hambre-dijo sonriendo y alargo la rebanada de pastel hacia mi, yo analice la situación y rodé los ojos, fue una acción grosera pero, le di un manotazo al plato, haciendo que saliera volando.

-Akasaka-san, lo lamento pero no soy ninguna tonta, no comeré ese pastel, yo los acompaño.

Todos me miraron confundidos y sorprendidos.

-Yo se que ustedes son las Mew's y luchan contra los Cyniclones, se todo sobre ustedes, lo único que les puedo decir ahora es que no soy una enemiga, lo juro!

Después de preguntas inútiles hacia mi, que conteste lo mas rápido posible, y dudas de todos, pero yo seguía jurando que no era enemiga...porfin los convencí de llevarme.

 _Gracias a Dios no tienen un aparato para borrar memoria como en MB (hombre de negro)_

-¡Tokyo Mew Mew, Adelante!

 **Espero les agrade la idea de este nuevo fic**

 **Comenten por favor!**

 **BAI BAI**


End file.
